Who'd Have Known?
by Burdened-With-Glorious-Loki
Summary: A story set in the future of what happened as a result of the kiss shared between Alice and Hatter. Rated T for the last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (**over-active**) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain. I don, however own Charlie and Jaq (the children) as they are my own creation.**

**Based on the Hatter and Alice from Syfy's Alice (2009) **

Chapter 1 

In a bedroom, in an apartment not far away from the centre of the city, two children lay in their beds eagerly. They were waiting too see who was going to come through the door to tell them a story just before they go to sleep.

Would it be Daddy or Mommy? If it was Mommy, it was likely to be a story that was fun but it would have a moral at the end to help the children behave. If it was Daddy, it was more likely to be about curious adventures in a far away place called Wonderland, Daddy always said never to tell the others about Wonderland for the adults would try to tell them that it didn't exist. That it was just a children's story. But the children knew that the other adults were wrong. For as their Daddy always reminded them, they maybe half Oyster but they where also half Wonderlander too and that was special.

The door opened a crack and in floats those magical words "Who's ready for a story?" Tonight it is coming from a mixture of a Yorkshire and Mockney accent only belong to Daddy. Sure enough he enters the room still wearing his trademark pork-pie hat, this time in black.

"Me, me, me!" chorused the two children, making Hatter beam.

"Now what story do ya want tonight kids?" he asks, already knowing the answer. Sure enough it comes from his son on the left. "The one about how you and Mommy met"

Hatter sighs and glances at his son. Charlie who is eight years old, smiles back at him with a knowing glint in his eyes that sparkled with mischief, he has Hatter's eyes and a mixture of both Hatter and Alice's features. Hatter gives the same reply he always does at this time at night. "No, you're too young to hear that still."

"But when will I be old enough?" demands Charlie, he's not going to give up tonight.

"When you're ten"

"Eleven" says Alice, her voice projecting from the living room.

Hatter raises his eyes brows at his son, "sorry mate, I tried"

"How about the when you and Mommy got married?" asked Jaq who's eyes and all of her features come from Alice. But Jaq has inherited Hatter's famous sledgehammer right hand which made her dangerous at merely six years old.

"Now that my dear Jaq is a good story, Charlie you ok with that?" asks Hatter

Charlie nods as Jaq grins at her story being chosen. Hatter pulls a three legged stall up so he can sit in between the two single beds, readjusts his hat and allows the memory of that beautiful day wash over him, every single detail coming back to him clearly.

* * *

><p>An Hope you didn't miss me too much! This is my first Hatter/Alice story so be nice but please please review ! All reviews are greatly appreciated! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (**over-active**) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain. I don, however own Charlie and Jaq (the children) as they are my own creation.**

**Based on the Hatter and Alice from Syfy's Alice (2009)**

Chapter 2

Hatter paced the waiting room like a caged lion nervously twisting his hat around in his hands. From the outside he could hear the violins serenading the congregation who had turned out to witness the union he was about to make to his beloved Alice today.

He checked his reflection in the silver full length mirror once again. His attire today consisted of an ice blue morning suit with a white waistcoat, white leather shoes that amused Hatter greatly as they clicked when he walked, a blue handkerchief that was tucked neatly into his pocket and a blue Hyacinth in his button hole. The hat he was twirling was a traditional top hat; with a Hatter twist for it was ice blue and white just like his suit. Sitting next to him was a younger blond man in an identical suit called Harry who was Hatter's first employee in his tea and cake shop that he had been running for two years now. Harry had been there from the tart and had become a firm friend of Hatter's even though he still had no idea where he was from. All Harry new was that his boss was just a little eccentric at times.

"How long mate?" Hatter asked Harry's reflection.

Harry looked at the silver pocket watch both he and Hatter were carrying. "Well I think it time for us to enter" Harry got up and straightened Hatter's cravat "Nervous?"

"What do you fink?" admitted Hatter breaking out into a nervous smile "Have you got the rings?"

Harry patted his breast pocket in reply. Hatter smiled again, a little more broadly this time, threw his hat in the hair and waited for a few seconds until it landed squarely on top of his head.

They opened the door and walked into the registry. The place still stunned Hatter even though he had been there many times when he and Slice had been directing the organiser what exactly it was that they wanted. There were two doors both painted white. One Hatter had come from faced inwards into the congregation and directly next to it his were a set of double doors with golden engravings painted into them where Alice and her bridesmaid would enter.

The seats that the congregation were sitting on where covered in a white fabric and topped off with a blue bow. On the far end of the rows were small white birches making them feel like they were in the middle of a forest. This carried on until the altar where two larger white birches stood just before they would sign their names. The trees were manipulated so they formed a heart shape with their branches.

But it was what was behind the altar table that had really sold it for Alice and him. It was a gigantic window that showed a panoramic view of the city. At this moment the sun was already setting on the short autumn months casting a beautiful orange glow over the buildings, cars and everyone else in the area. On the floors there was white rose petals scattered everywhere that made a wonderful rustling sound when the guests moved their feet.

Hatter and Harry made their way up the aisle smiling at the seated guests. On one side was Alice's friends and family. Most of them Hatter didn't actually know. Only one he truly knew was Carol, Alice's mum who was in a deep green suit and skirt near the front. On the other side were the Wonderlanders, who had come through the Looking glass that very day. Namely Charlie the White Knight, who couldn't keep still and kept getting up to have a look around and King Jack Hart and his queen the Duchess. The rest was a small number of people Hatter had known before the Red Queen had taken over and destroyed everything and others he had dealings with in the past as a part of his 'I'll scratch your back and you'll scratch mine policy'.

Hatter took his place by the altar and took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

Almost immediately the music changed into the classical music Alice had chosen for her entrance. Hatter heard the double doors open and their friends and family gasp as they saw the bridesmaid and then finally Alice herself.

"She looks beautiful Hatter, have a look" whispered Harry. Hatter tried to turn around and look but his feet would not move. Just like the Oysters in the Hearts Casino he seemed to be unable to look around. He twisted again so forcefully he overbalanced and tripped over. There was a small snigger from the congregation as they saw what Hatter had done but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him at that moment was how beautiful Alice looked.

Her dress was the same light blue as Hatter's suit. Strapless that inched in at her waist and billowed out a small amount towards the floor. Around the waist was a thick white band with silver and blue Victorian design sewn into the white material. She wore a small locket around her neck that her dad had given her when she was five. Her hair was modestly done, the same way as she had when he first met her in Wonderland apart from the fact it had been gently curled at the ends. In her hands was a bouquet of blue Hyacinths and white roses and she was blushing.

In front of Alice, Hatter now noticed was her younger cousin, all blond hair and dimples in a cute white dress and a blue bow in her hair. She seemed so happy to be walking her older cousin down the aisle she was practically skipping.

After what seemed like forever, Alice arrived next to Hatter, handing her flowers to her Mum so she could hold Hatter's hand. "You look stunning my little oyster" he whispered stroking her green tattoo that hadn't come off when she had fallen back home.

"Thank you Hatter, you don't look so bad yourself" Alice whispered back to him

The woman registrar stepped forward in front of them "Please be seated, we are gathered here today witness the marriage of David Hatter..."

"David?" mouthed Alice so the registrar couldn't see

"That's my first name" mouthed Hatter back.

"...And Alice Hamilton. The couple would like to remind you that the drinking of emotion teas is not permitted anywhere in this city. If any person present knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage they should declare it now or forever hold their peace"

Luckily there was a deathly silence "great, let us press on" continued the registrar "Will Alice and David please stand in front of me. Now David repeat after me, I declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, David Hatter, may not be joined in marriage to Alice Hamilton"

"I declare that I know not of any lawful impedimen'why I, David Hatter, may not be joined in marriage to Alice Hamilton" Hatter repeated.

"Lovely, now Alice your turn. I declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Alice Hamilton may not be joined in marriage to David Hatter"

"I declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Alice Hamilton may not be joined in marriage to David Hatter" Alice repeated.

The sun had almost set by the time that Alice and Hatter had exchanged their rings and declared their love for each other. Finally the service ended with the traditional "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride" But just as Hatter and Alice where leaning in Charlie stood up and shouted "Hey nony nony!" and shot an arrow towards a white balloon which popped and spurted white confetti every where as Alice and Hatter kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>An **Thank you to the reviewer form last time hopefully I can get more though, please pass it on to your friends if you liked my story . Really getting into the swing of this one so see you in the next chapter! Please Review!


End file.
